


The Awesome Guy and the Canadian Girl

by pinkcupcakelover101



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakelover101/pseuds/pinkcupcakelover101
Summary: Prussia is determined to make Madeline his girlfriend. Unfortunately, for him Madeline's siblings are extremely overprotective of her. Read to find out more.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Awesome Guy and the Canadian Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I do not own Hetalia. I hope you like the story.

Prussia and Female Canada (PruCan)

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hetalia Himayara. I own the content of this fanfiction and the plotline. Hope you enjoy.

Madeline Williams, was the female personification of the country, Canada. She was not the only country though as there were many including her siblings. That consisted of America (Alfred jones), England (Arthur Kirkland), Scotland(Allistor Kirkland), and France (Francis Bonnefoy). Even though she was the only female out of all of them. They were all extremely overprotective of her. Probably due to the fact she was a shy, sweet girl. Sweet as Candy. Exceedingly adorable to say the least. Especially when her face turned a dusty-rose pink. Her love life was non-existent. Her brothers could be menacing when they wanted to. Madeline was actually grateful for this, as she had never found the right person.

Gilbert (Prussia) casually walked to this locker when he noticed a girl with blonde-honey colored hair in two pigtails with a beret walk by. She had glasses that framed her face complete with a red hoodie with a maple leaf on it. Gilbert asked Antonio if he knew the girls at the school. Antonio replied with knowing most of the girls at school. Gilbert particularly asked about any blonde girls at the school as he had become infatuated with the mere sight of Madeline. Antonio Listened off Belgium, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Ukraine, Belarus and Madeline. He replied with not knowing which one the female was but absolutely needing to know. 

The next day, Gilbert, walked up to Madeline and stood next to her open locker. When she closed it, Gilbert was right there. 

Gilbert stated, “What’s your name?”.  
She replied with, “Madeline Williams”.  
“What an awesome name for someone such as yourself”.  
“Anyway I think your cute!”,

Madeline blushed a vibrant pink. Unfortunately, this caused Alfred to appear like a watchdog to his prey, he noticed Gilbert talking to Madeline right away. He grabbed Gilbert by the arm and led him away with a soft grip on his arm. 

“What do you think you are doing?”, questioned Alfred.  
“Well before you so rudely interrupted the awesome me, was trying to get a date with Madeline”.  
Alfred glared, “What are your intentions with my sister?”  
“Wait, she’s your sister?”  
“Yeah, can’t see the resemblance?”  
“Now that I think about it same honey-blonde hair”.  
“I do not want you dating or being around my sister, you got that Gilbert?”  
“You can’t tell me what to do you are not the boss of me?”  
“ I just don’t want to see her get hurt.”  
“I wouldn’t hurt her.”  
“So you say, just stay away from her”, he said threateningly.

Madeline had been taken aback when Gilbert called her cute, yet did not get to finish the conversation when an angry Alfred pulled him away. I wonder what he wanted to tell me, she thought. Then, Madeline proceeded to wait for France and Arthur to go home.

Gilbert still had the determination to date Madeline despite Alfred’s warning. He arrived to a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of red roses. He could be, with Madeline just keep it on the low from Alfred, he thought. A week had passed till Gilbert decided to approach Madeline again this time with a bouquet of roses,

“I was wondering if you could go on a date with me”.  
Madeline, replied with, “I would love to, its just my brothers either don’t let me or get in the way.”  
“You don’t have to tell them though it could be our little secret”.  
She smiled. I suppose it couldn’t hurt to go on a date, she thought.  
“Alright sure.”

Madeline and Gilbert were at a café drinking coffee. There date was fun. They started dating more. They had then become official boyfriend and girlfriend. Her brothers did not know about this though. 

One day, Canada decided to come home at around 12 pm since she had stayed up late studying at the library. She was slightly scared, as it was rather dark outside. Madeline wanted to get home as soon as possible. Madeline heard footsteps behind her and decided to quicken up her pace. She felt a hand grab her arm, making her look up.  
“Who do we have here?”, stated a gray haired individual with purple eyes, and a large nose.  
“If you don’t mind let go”, she replied as she tried to release his grip off of hers. This to no avail did not work. Oh how she wished she had thought of asking Gilbert to the library with her then this would not have happened. Even asked one of her siblings. She breathed in and out. Trying to maintain her calm. If something were to happen to her who knows what her brothers would do. What if she never saw them again? What if she never saw Gilbert again? She couldn’t think about that right now as she was still trying to get out of his grip. This is what she gets for walking home alone. 

What will happen to Madeline? Will someone come to her rescue? Will she be saved? Stay tuned for more.

I love America as an overprotective brother for Canada. It is just too cute and show he cares. I am a sucker for those types of fanfictions. I just love to read them.

I hope you like it. Please comment, favorite and follow me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please favorite, comment and subscribe.


End file.
